A Bleach and SpongeBob Crossover
by Bleachomania
Summary: When SpongeBob and friends crash in Karakura Town, they immediately enter the world of Bleach, with Soul Reapers, zanpaku-tos, and a really angry strawberry.
1. Getting Ready

**A/N: Wassup home skillet biscuits? This is the first chapter of my first story and I'm so happy. Since I am new please please please review.**

**Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, but please, NO FLAMES (once again, I am new here peoples). **

**Also, keep reading because the crossover doesn't happen until the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

One day in Bikini Bottom Patrick Star was wondering what to do (_that's _a shocker) . "Hey SpongeBob, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, wanna go somewhere above the ocean?" SpongeBob said.

"Okay fine with me." Patrick said.

" We'll need to borrow two water helmets from Sandy." SpongeBob said.

"Okay let's go SpongeBob". Patrick said.

Back at the ranch (Karukura town) Isshin Kurosaki sent Yuzu to wake up Ichigo for school. (Why should she even try?). "Ichigo wake up, WAKE UP!!!"

Then Ichigo says (half asleep) "Rukia go back in the closet."

Yuzu than goes and gets Karin. Karin than starts slapping Ichigo's ass and says "WAKE UP ICHIGO!!!, WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!"

Then Ichigo replies (still half asleep) "Rukia you attention whore go back in the closet."

Karin and Yuzu both offended go and tell their father Isshin what happened.

Back in Bikini Bottom Spongebob tries to get Squidward to go on the trip. (I wonder what _Squidward will_ say)."Please Squidward. Come with us."

"No."Squidward said

"Please?" SpongeBob said.

"No." Squidward said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase" SpongeBob said with despair.

"No" Squidward said in anger and other mixed emotions.

"I'll just go get the stuff from Sandy." SpongeBob said.

Back at the ranch Ichigo gets an ass whipping from Isshin. (You guys know what happens next). Actually you don't because this is a fanfiction people. So Ichigo goes to school, making any excuses he needs to go fight off a Hollow.

Back in Bikini Bottom SpongeBob and Patrick get all the stuff they'll needs for their journey. Six water helmets (four spares), all the food they'll need, all the water they'll need for the water helmets, and the rocket Sandy built for them to travel in. Everyone in Bikini Bottom is there to see the rocket go. Even Squidward who will throw a party afterwards. Just before the rocket is about to be launched SpongeBob grabs Squidward and pulls him in the rocket putting a water helmet over his head. Oh, I almost forgot this part while I was writing this, the count down for the launch. All of Bikini Bottom shouts "10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 BLAST OFF!"

...And up they went.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review. No flames.**


	2. The Crash

**A/N: Wassuo peeps this is the second chapter of the story I wrote A Blech and SpongeBob crossover. No one has really reviewed my **

**stories so frikken review. Sorry I had a little melt down.**

**

* * *

**

Recap: All of Bikini Bottom shouts â€œ10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 BLAST OFF!!!

And up they went.

Last time we met, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward go up above the ocean in Sandy's rocket. Now let's continue their journey.

â€œWhere the HELL are we going?â€ Squidward says.

â€œOH MY GOD, HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE SQUIDWARD.â€ SpongeBob says in anger.( Let me just stop the story for a little bitty bit. If you read my other story about New Jersey you know I donâ€™t give one flying Fuck about that little tantrum SpongeBob had.. Good for you Squidward..)

â€œ Back to the question SpongeBob, where the H- , where are we going?â€ Squidward says catching himself.

â€œSomewhere above the ocean, didnâ€™t you hear?â€ SpongeBob says. Then Squidy looks out the window and starts freaking out. The next thing you know heâ€™s bouncing off the walls. Then a red light flashes on the wall and under the light it says Emergency Landing. So it was all Squidyâ€™s frikken fault. Then to make matters worse everyone starts bouncing off the walls not preparing for the emergency landing.

Then finally Squidward says, â€œLets prepare for the crash.â€ Now the word crash is freaking them out even more.

Back at the ranch Ichigo is in class and is not paying any attention to the puberty class that is going on.

Okay class say â€œ Peneus ,Peneus, Peneus.â€ says the teacher. Ichigo notices something in the sky. It came closer and closer and closer until finally BOOM!!!

Ichigo can see that the crash was right in his drive way. He gets up and says â€œI gotta go to the restroom.â€

Next Orihime and Chad get up making the same excuse and then finally know-it-all Ishida gets up making the same excuse. To every ones surprise Ichigo says, â€œItâ€™s not a Hollow, itâ€™s my family.â€

Ichigo goes running to his house and sees his whole family standing outside on the drive way. The rocket is there and all three creatures come crawling out of the rubble.

â€œWhat the Hell are those things?â€ Ichigo says in shock .

â€œGross the yellow one is squishy.â€ Karin says in discuss.

â€œThe pink one is an idiot.â€ Yuzu says.

â€œThe gray one has four feet, how cool.â€ Isshin says.

â€œWell I think theyâ€™re all horrible.â€ Ichigo says.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review.**


End file.
